


Kitties

by orphan_account



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kitties!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Cecilos fanfiction my friend requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitties

Carlos visits the station every week, bringing a bag of cat food for the cute kitties that float in the men's restroom. Cecil always helps him feed the cute cats, wanting to spend a lot of time with Carlos. Sometimes, when it's the day that Carlos is supposed to come to feed the cats, Cecil tells the listeners that Carlos is coming over to help feed the cats.

After a few months, Cecil wonders how much money Carlos spends on the cats in the men's restroom. He asked Carlos one night, and Carlos guesses how much he spends. Cecil gets worried with how much money Carlos could be spending and asks him to find out.

Carlos gathers up all the receipts from the local pet store and adds up all the money he spent. All of it added up to about 300 dollars. He was surprised by how much he spent, but he soon realized that he was buying the expensive food.

The next week, Carlos gets some food that doesn't cost so much money. Cecil notices that he changed the food, and asks why. Carlos tells him that he spent about 300 dollars on cat food in the past few months. Cecil was surprised that Carlos spent that much money on cat food. Carlos gives his apologies, but Cecil says it's fine.

The two get right back to what they normally, feeding the cats. Surprising Carlos, Cecil brings in a cat he bought the day before. After all of the cute kitties were all fed, Carlos and Cecil play with them, smiling and laughing at how adorable they are. Unintentionally, they stayed the whole night there, falling asleep on each other.


End file.
